Me desperté soñando que estaba a tu lado - piedra1fenix
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: Escrito por piedra1fenix como parte del reto: "¿Y Si Hacemos un Song-fic? (H/Hr)" del grupo de Facebook HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE), basado en la canción "Una foto en blanco y negro" de Canto del Loco. RESUMEN: "¿Qué estoy haciendo yo aquí, ahora?". Disfruten.


La siguiente historia pertenece al reto: " **¿Y Si Hacemos un Song-fic? (H/Hr)** " del grupo de Facebook **HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE)** y fue impuesto por Agnes Moonhallow a piedra1fenix quien deberá escribir un one shot basado en la canción "Una foto en blanco y negro" de Canto del Loco.. Recomendamos escuchar esta canción antes o durante la lectura de esta historia. Disfruten.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter® es propiedad de The Warner Brothers Company™ y J.K. Rowling. La canción 'Una foto en blanco y negro" de Canto del Loco. fue escrita para John Legend y pertenece a la disquera SONY MUSIC.

.

.

.

 **Me desperté soñando que estaba a tu lado. (Para el reto songfic Harmony)**

Inspirada en la canción "Una foto en blanco y negro" del Canto del Loco.

 **Por: piedra1fenix**

¿Qué estoy haciendo yo aquí ahora?

Sí, estudiando lejos de mi casa. Es el primer mes y no puedo evitar sentirme… ah, es que no sé cómo sentirme. ¿Estresada? ¿Triste? ¿Nostálgica? Me he alejado de la persona que amo. Todo por seguir mis sueños de ser medimaga.

Estoy sentada en la mullida silla que se halla junto a la ventana de mi habitación en mi departamento en el Londres muggle, cerca de la Escuela de Medicina Mágica de Inglaterra, que se halla de manera ridículamente expuesta a los ojos de los muggles, pero, como dice el refrán mágico: "los muggles jamás ven nada".

Hoy no he tenido muchos ánimos de estudiar, lo cual es raro siendo yo. Ésta fría tarde de lluvia me ha hecho sentirme nostálgica. Normalmente lo sobrellevo bien, me mantengo fuerte, me distraigo en los contenidos que debo estudiar, sin embargo hoy siento que me pondré a llorar en cualquier momento.

De repente miro aquella foto que me ha estado atormentando durante este tiempo. Aquella foto en blanco y negro de Harry y yo, donde nos observamos felices, en otros tiempos… cuánto añoro aquellos días donde casi todo era felicidad.

Yo sabía, sabía que era feliz, pero que esa felicidad era efímera, porque claro, nada es para siempre. Sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme nostálgica hoy. Hace un año jamás habría imaginado que estaría donde estoy ahora: en un escuela que aún me resulta ajena, pues no siento esa calidez de Hogwarts; estudiando cosas de las que creía saber algo, pero la verdad es que no tenía ni una pálida idea. Alejada de mi familia, mi principal apoyo; ahora no tengo tiempo para casi nada. Además, como ya dije me he alejado de la persona que amo, y esa persona tiene nombre: Harry Potter.

 _Solamente oír tu voz_

 _Ver tu foto en blanco y negro_

 _Recorrer esa ciudad_

 _Yo ya me muero de amor_

Todo este tiempo escondiendo mis sentimientos, no puedo entender cómo es que el jamás lo supo, pues todo el mundo parecía darse cuenta. Con el tiempo yo también me di cuenta de lo que sentía, así como también ahorita percibo y citaré algunas de las cosas que me han delatado ante el mundo: casi desde que lo conocí somos amigos, lo he defendido bastante, siempre he procurado ayudarlo; estar con el. Sin embargo me parece que tiene en su corazón a Ginny Weasley. Aunque es mi amiga, no puedo evitar sentir celos cada vez que el me consulta algo sobre ella, ¡Y cómo habla de ella! se nota a leguas que la quiere demasiado. ¿Cómo no quererla? Es bastante guapa, alegre, simpática y aunado a esto, le agrada el quidditch: se ha convertido en la buscadora de las Holyhead harpies.

A veces me pregunto cuánto más tendré que esforzarme para estar en el corazón de él, pero… ¡Estar de manera real! De manera diferente a la amistad. Sé que sería difícil, pues, después de la guerra mágica, ambos estamos retomando el rumbo de nuestros sueños: Harry está en formación para ser auror, yo estoy aquí para convertirme en una gran medimaga. Y así será. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar una punzada de tristeza cada vez que entro a un nuevo día en la escuela, aunque me duela, no quiera, ni me guste demasiado admitirlo, él me hace falta.

Anhelo sentir otra vez esa sensación de estar completa. Esa sensación de tener una conexión especial, mágica aún en este mundo de magos, valga la redundancia. No esa sensación de tener que esperar a que la lechuza me traiga esas cartas que no expresan todo lo que yo quisiera.

 _Ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo_

 _Me desperté soñando, que estaba a tu lado  
Y me quedé pensando, que tienen esas manos  
Sé que no es el momento, para que pase algo  
Quiero volverte a ver, quiero volverte a ver  
Quiero volverte a ver._

En ocasiones me da miedo que esto se vaya cada vez más por la borda, no creo soportarlo. Porque yo no buscaba nada y de repente todo tuvo sentido, jamás creí encontrar el famoso amor verdadero del que tanto hablan mis libros favoritos; entonces, ¡pataplum! Para mí, el amor verdadero tomó rostro y es el suyo, es más de lo que pude haber imaginado jamás, me siento afortunada y desafortunada, porque no sé cuáles son los sentimientos de él hacia mí.

Me siento extrañamente vacía sin su compañía, sin sus bromas, sin aquella sonrisa, esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto me encantan, así como aquel cabello negro azabache todo revuelto. Sé que se puede escuchar extrañamente estúpidas estas cosas que estoy diciendo, pero así es.

Ojalá pudiera volver a verlo, porque a pesar de llevar poco tiempo aquí, apenas he tenido tiempo para mí y para escribirle más cartas.

La lluvia ha cesado, dejando tras de sí aún un rastro de mi nostalgia.

Alguien está tocando la puerta de mi habitación. Es Luna Lovegood, mi mejor amiga, vive conmigo en el departamento, mis padres no querían que me quedara sola.

-Herms, allá afuera está alguien que vino a visitarte. -dijo una emocionada Luna.

-Lo siento Luna, hoy no me siento de ánimos, por favor hazle saber a quién sea que no me siento bien. -respondí.

Luna insistió.

-De verdad, Hermione, no te vas a arrepentir. ¡Anda! Sal.

 _Y me siento como un niño_

 _Imaginándome contigo_

 _Como si hubiéramos ganado por habernos conocido_

-Amor, Mione, despierta, es hora de levantarse. –dijo el ojiverde, mirándola lleno de ternura.

-Perdona, mi vida, estaba soñando con aquel día en que nos hicimos novios. -Respondió con un bostezo la medimaga castaña.

-Aún recuerdo que no querías salir a verme.-contestó Harry.

Una media sonrisa apareció en las caras de ambos.

 _Esta sensación extraña_

 _Que se adueña de mi cara_

 _Juega con esta sonrisa_

 _Dibujándola a sus anchas._

 _Me desperté soñando que estaba a tu lado…_


End file.
